machetemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Don Johnson
' Donnie Wayne "Don" Johnson '(born December 15, 1949) is an American actor, producer, director, singer, and songwriter. He is best known for his role as James "Sonny" Crockett in the 1980s television series Miami Vice, and as the lead role in the 1990s cop series Nash Bridges. Johnson is a Golden Globe-winning actor for his role in Miami Vice, a winner of the American Power Boat Association Offshore World Cup, and has received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. He portrayed Von Johnson in Machete. Biography Actor, director, musician and producer Don Johnson was born Donald Wayne Johnson on December 15, 1949, in Flat Creek, Missouri. Johnson's father was a farmer and his mother was a beautician. A professional actor by his late teens, Johnson's earliest stage and screen assignments frequently found him cast as a fallen innocent. After graduating from Kansas' South High School in 1967, Johnson briefly attended the University of Kansas, and later enrolled in acting courses at the American Conservatory Theatre. Around this time, in 1970, he gained national attention as the 20-year-old star of the counterculture comedy The Magic Garden of Stanley Sweetheart. He went on to win critical and popular acclaim with the cult favorite A Boy and His Dog in 1975. Following the release of A Boy and His Dog, Johnson fell off the radar for more than a decade, not making his comeback until 1984, with the role of Sonny Crockett in the trend-setting TV cop series Miami Vice. The series lasted until 1989, earning Johnson a Golden Globe Award and celebrity status. He followed the series with memorable performances in TV movies, including as Ben Quick in the 1985 remake of The Long Hot Summer. Johnson went on to enjoy another career renaissance in 1996, debuting as the star of the detective show Nash Bridges, which was filmed on the West Coast. That same year, he played Kevin Costner's adversary in the Ron Shelton golf comedy Tin Cup (1996). Quickly proving to be a hit with audiences, Nash Bridges' continued to garner popularity for several years thereafter, running until 2001. Johnson returned to series television in the early 2000s, starring as a gruff, burnt out lawyer named Grant Cooper on 2005's Just Legal. On the show, Cooper takes on a 18-year-old law school graduate as his associate, Skip Ross (played by Jay Baruchel), who helps revive Cooper's interest in the law. Unfortunately, Just Legal was canceled after only a few episodes. Selected Fimography *''Machete (2010) *''Django Unchained (2012) *''The Other Woman'' (2014) Trivia *Went to Wichita South High School. 1971 graduate of University of Kansas in Lawrence KS on a full drama scholarship. *Made his professional debut in the American Conservatory Theatre in San Francisco, in "Your Own Thing," a rock musical modeled after William Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night." Made five pilots for NBC early in his career that were all rejected. *Got his big break into stardom by starring in the controversial off-Broadway play "Fortune and Men's Eyes", which was directed by and starred Sal Mineo. The play, which featured a realistic rape scene in a men's prison, generated plenty of press reviews due to the once taboo subject of homosexuality in the arts. *Scored three hits on the Billboard Hot 100 singles charts with "Heartbeat" (US #6, 1986), "Heartache Away" (US #56, 1986) and the Barbra Streisand duet "Til I Loved You" (US #25, 1989). Sources Wikipedia. IMDb. Biography.com Category:Males Category:Actor